


Drawing Balls Upon The Walls

by thecryingocean



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, Loneliness, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryingocean/pseuds/thecryingocean
Summary: Dirhhennię przytłacza samotność. Do Festivii dociera, iż zaniedbywała swoją starszą córkę i faworyzowała młodszą.
Relationships: Crescenta Butterfly & Dirhhennia Butterfly, Dirhhennia Butterfly & Chad, Festivia Butterfly & Crescenta Butterfly, Festivia Butterfly & Dirhhennia Butterfly





	Drawing Balls Upon The Walls

\- Aww, Cressie, twoje zaklęcia są wspaniałe! Jestem z ciebie tak bardzo dumna!

Dirhhennia przebywała w swoim pozbawionym światła pokoju, leżąc w ciszy na podłodze i rysując na kartce papieru piłki. Choć udawała obojętną w stosunku do swojej matki i siostry, tak naprawdę była smutna, że mama poświęca swój czas tylko i wyłącznie Crescencie.

Zresztą, przez wszystkich była uważana za leniwą i ponurą. Wydawałoby się, że jej matka myśli identycznie. W rzeczywistości Dirhhennia była po prostu zagubiona w życiu. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie uwierzyła w swoje możliwości. Wciąż stała w cieniu swojej siostry.

Choć Dirhhennia starała się ignorować głos jej matki dochodzący zza ściany, w kółko chwalący sukcesy Crescenty, czuła ukłucie w sercu, a w jej umyśle gromadziło się tysiąc ponurych myśli o tym, jak bardzo jest beznadziejna.

Jedyne, co jej tak naprawdę pozostało, było _rysowanie piłek._ To było jedyne, co tak naprawdę potrafiła.

* * *

Festivia pełna zachwytu spacerowała po korytarzach zamku, chwaląc się każdej napotkanej służbie z jej utalentowanej córki. Była tak bardzo szczęśliwa, że jej mała córeczka staje się coraz lepsza w magii. Samo to wywoływało w Festivii poczucie, że Crescenta będzie wspaniałą królową.

Wiedziała, że jej mała Cressie będzie lepszą królową od niej samej.

Festivia weszła po schodach na górę, zauważając przy tym uchylone drzwi od komnaty jej starszej córki, Dirhhennii.

Chcąc zajrzeć na chwilę, co w tym momencie robi jej córka, wychyliła głowę zza framugi drzwi. Dostrzegła Dirhhennię leżącą bezczynnie na podłodze, przy okazji przewracającą w dłoniach jedną z jej piłek. Na łóżku siedział dobrze znany Festivii przyjaciel Dirhhennii—Chad, z którym Dirhhennia rozumiała się bez słów. Wyglądało na to, że rozmawiali.

Festivia schowała się delikatnie za drzwiami, aby Dirhhennia i Chad jej nie zauważyli. 

\- Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że moja matka o wiele bardziej kocha Crescentę - odparła Dirhhennia. - Nigdy nie spędza ze mną czasu, gorzej mnie traktuje, a tą głupią Crescentę wiecznie wychwala. Zresztą, nie dziwię jej się. Crescenta jest utalentowana, nie to, co ja. 

Gdy Festivia to usłyszała, zasłoniła swoje usta dłonią z szoku. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Dirhhennia naprawdę sądziłaby, że kocha ją mniej od Crescenty?

\- Nie mów tak - uznał Chad ze zmartwieniem w głosie. - To zupełna nieprawda. Nawet jeżeli twoja mama cię nie docenia, wciąż masz jeszcze mnie. Jesteś świetną osobą, rozumiesz? I ja w zupełności uważam, że jesteś czegoś warta.

Chad wstał z łóżka i położył się obok Dirhhennii na podłodze, splatając jego dłoń z jej dłonią. 

\- Chad... To naprawdę miłe, że tak sądzisz, jednak wydaje mi się, że moja siostra i tak jest lepsza ode mnie. Zresztą, spójrz na nią. Jest piękna, mądra—

\- I tak wolę ciebie bardziej od niej - zapewnił Chad. - Crescenta to zarozumiała zołza, która myśli, że jest od wszystkich lepsza. Ty taka nie jesteś, Dir. 

Na twarzy Dirhhennii pojawił się smutny uśmiech.

\- W tym chyba masz rację - zaśmiała się. - Dziękuję, Chad. Ty jako jedyny mnie rozumiesz.

Festivia osunęła się z przerażenia na podłogę, chowając głowę w kolanach, nadal wsłuchując się w rozmowę docierającą z pokoju jej córki. W jej oczach stanęły gorzkie łzy. 

Zrozumiała w końcu, jak bardzo złą matką była. Od zawsze faworyzowała Crescentę i wspierała ją we wszystkim, choć ta nie zawsze była dla niej miła, natomiast nigdy nie próbowała zrozumieć Dirhhennii. Nigdy nie poświęcała jej czasu, tak naprawdę rzadko mówiła jej, jak bardzo ją kocha. Wiecznie wpatrzona była w swoją młodszą córkę i nigdy nie zastanawiała się nad tym, co w tym momencie robi jej starsza córka. Była tak bardzo złą matką. _Złą, złą matką._

* * *

Nadchodził wieczór. Festivia chodziła w tę i we w tę, całkowicie pogrążona w nieustającym stresie przed rozmową z Dirhhennią. Tak bardzo chciała jej powiedzieć, że zrozumiała, że źle postępowała, uściskać ją i powiedzieć, jak bardzo ją kocha.

W końcu zdecydowała się na ostateczny krok i zapukała do drzwi od pokoju swojej starszej córki. 

\- Skarbie, jesteś tam? Czy możemy porozmawiać?

Zza drzwi wydobyło się ciche westchnięcie. 

\- Tak, mamo. Możesz wejść.

Festivia weszła do komnaty, zastając Dirhhennię rysującą piłki, siedzącą przy tym na podłodze.

\- Dir, kochanie, mogłabyś na chwilę przerwać? To naprawdę ważne. - powiedziała Festivia cichszym głosem niż zwykle, co lekko zdziwiło Dirhhennię. Pokręciła głową niezadowolona i wydała z siebie stłumione _dobrze, mamo._

Festivia usiadła spokojnie na łóżku, na co Dirhhennia zrobiła to samo. 

\- O czym chciałaś porozmawiać? - spytała markotnie Dirhhennia.

Festivia po długim zbieraniu myśli, spojrzała głęboko w oczy jej córki, a swoją dłoń położyła na jej dłoni. 

\- Ja... Podsłuchałam twoją rozmowę z Chad'em. 

Oczy Dirhhennii rozszerzyły się. 

\- Co zrobiłaś?! - wrzasnęła, zabierając swoją dłoń. - Nawet mojej prywatności nie potrafisz uszanować?

\- Dir, proszę, uspokój się - Festivia wzdrygnęła się, będąc bliska płaczu. - Naprawdę nie chciałam, zrobiłam to przez przypadek. Przyszłam, bo właśnie chciałam z tobą porozmawiać o tym, co wtedy usłyszałam.

Dirhhennia zamilkła, kierując swój wzrok na podłogę. 

\- Tak? I co? Chciałaś mnie ukarać za to, że mówiłam prawdę o tobie i Crescencie? Jak tak, to śmiało. I tak mam to wszystko gdzieś.

\- Nie... Tak właściwie, to po usłyszeniu waszej rozmowy zrozumiałam, że jestem okropną matką. Zrozumiałam, że nie traktowałam cię na równi z Crescentą. Chciałabym to wszystko naprawić. Przepraszam cię, Dir, tak bardzo cię przepraszam - rzekła Festivia ze smutkiem w głosie.

Dirhhennia podniosła jedną brew w górę, krzyżując przy tym swoje ręce. 

\- Myślisz, że przeprosiny coś dadzą? - podniosła swój głos. - Przez wiele lat traktowałaś mnie gorzej od Crescenty! Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak ja się wtedy czułam? Byłam wiecznie opuszczona i samotna. To wszystko twoja wina! 

\- Kochanie—

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! To wszystko to i tak kłamstwa! Kłamstwa! Kłamstwa! Przeprosisz, a później znowu wszystko wróci do "normy". Taka już jesteś! Wiecznie coś obiecujesz, a później tego nie dotrzymujesz.

\- Dir, to nieprawda—

\- Najlepiej wyjdź już stąd, nie mam ochoty cię słuchać! - Dirhhennia wstała z łóżka, cała czerwona ze złości, wskazując palcem na drzwi. - Już od dawna nie jesteś moją matką! Nienawidzę cię! 

Festivia zamilkła. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co właśnie powiedziała jej Dirhhennia. _Nienawidziła jej. Jej własna córka jej nienawidziła, z jej własnej winy._

Jej usta zadrżały. Nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie jakiegokolwiek słowa. Była w zbyt dużym szoku. 

\- Chyba ci coś powiedziałam! MASZ STĄD WYJŚĆ! - krzyknęła Dirhhennia. 

W oczach Festivii stanęły łzy, które zaczęły spływać po jej chłodnych policzkach. Wstała bezszelestnie z łóżka, kierując się w stronę drzwi. 

\- _Przepraszam -_ wydusiła. 

Kiedy Festivia miała już opuścić pomieszczenie, Dirhhennia zauważyła jej łzy. Poczuła w tym momencie żal, że to z jej powodu jej matka zaczęła płakać. Zrozumiała wtedy, co takiego jej powiedziała. Zrobiła jej tym _krzywdę._

Dirhhennia w ostatniej chwili chwyciła Festivię za rękę, na co ona odwróciła się zdziwiona. 

\- Mamo... C-czy... T-ty płaczesz przeze mnie...? - spytała zaniepokojona. 

\- T-tak b-bardzo chciałabym naprawić naszą relację - mówiła przez łzy, a jej głos drżał. - C-chciałabym cię lepiej zrozumieć, spędzać z t-tobą więcej czasu... Wiem, wszystko zepsułam, ale nie chcę, aby to wszystko tak wciąż wyglądało. N-naprawdę nie dziwię ci się, że mnie nienawidzisz, byłam dla ciebie o-okropna. A-ale p-proszę, Dir, tak bardzo błagam cię o wybaczenie... J-jesteś w końcu moją _ukochaną córką._

Do Dirhhenni dotarło wtedy, że jej mama naprawdę ją kochała. Że rzeczywiście chciała ją przeprosić i żałowała tego, jak bardzo źle zachowywała się w stosunku do niej. Choć wciąż miała jej za złe błędy z przeszłości, uznała, że jej mama zasługuje na drugą szansę. 

Księżniczka objęła swoją matkę, na co Festivia spojrzała na nią zaskoczona, wciąż dławiąc się przez łzy. 

\- Wybaczam ci, mamo - powiedziała Dirhhennia. - Mam nadzieję, że dotrzymasz obietnicy. 

Festivia uśmiechnęła się wtedy smutno, odwzajemniając przy tym uścisk. 

\- Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, Dir. Kocham cię. 

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, mamo.


End file.
